hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Safehouse
Safehouse is the sixteenth chapter in Hotline Miami. It is the first chapter in Part Five: Answers and is the first of four chapters in which Biker is playable. This level takes place on May 13th, 1989 and is concurrent with the events of Clean Hit, which Biker is implied to have just turned down. Intro Biker starts off in a restaurant shaking Aubrey, and telling him he's tired of playing games and wants out of the contract killings. He eventually gets an address to "The Blue Dragon" where a Technician is hiding out. Biker: "You think I'm stupid, huh? I look stupid to you? I know you aren't telling me everything...You helped me get into this mess! You told me it would be exciting, didn't you? Well I'm fucking bored! I'm done man, I've had it! I want out! And you're gonna tell me how! This stupid game's gonna end now, you hear me?!?" Aubrey: "Alright, alright! Calm down, man! You don't realize how much trouble I'll be in! ''*sigh* There's a guy hiding out at 'The Blue Dragon'...A tiny Chinese restaurant down town. He knows more. Just don't mention my name to anyone, OK? I'm as good as dead anyway!"'' The bathroom of the restaurant is tagged with a red symbol. Walkthrough There's a small amount of Mobsters in this level which shouldn't pose a challenge to any player. It's practical but not necessary to kill the gunman in the kitchen with one of Biker's three throwing knives. The kitchen contains the Charlie Mask which can be picked up after the chapter is cleared. Technician Conversation After killing all the mobsters, Biker will interrogate Charlie in the back room. The conversation is necessary to clear the chapter. Biker: "Look here, punk! I've got some things I need to know. Who are the people who keep leaving me messages? I won't hesitate to pull you apart if I have to!" Technician: "I'll tell you what I know! Just don't hurt me! I can't tell you who's calling the shots...but they're using PhoneHom to sweep up their trails. I only helped them set it up at the station. I went into hiding as soon as the job was finished. They seem to have some form of political agenda...scared the shit out of me! I spent my savings on getting this rathole!" Music * "It's Safe Now" by Scattle plays in the intro with Biker and Aubrey at the restaurant. It's reused in all of Biker's intros. * "To The Top" by Scattle plays in the main level. It's reused in the chapter Exposed. Enemies *Mobsters Unlockables *Charlie Mask - More Melee (Found in the upper left corner, next to the cooking equipment) *Rick Mask - Good Shot (upon high score) Walkthrough * Entering the door, kill the two mobsters quickly (knockdown the 1st one with the door as he passes) * Lure the mobsters in the next section and kill them. Make sure to hide out of view before the shotgunner shoots you. * Throw your knife to the shotgun-wielding mobster behind the stove. * Lure the machine gun mobster after the stove section and kill him before he shoots. Or simply throw your second knife at him. * In the final room, quickly knifekill the mobster who's is patrolling beside the opening. This will alert the others who rush towards you. Waste them quickly. Gallery safehouse3.jpg|Biker wanted answers. safehouse2.jpg|Scarface tries to keep his hands clean. Safehouse_Gameplay_1.png|Biker making his way into the Blue Dragon. Safehouse_Gameplay_2.png|Biker approaching the shop owner. Biker3.png|''"Who are the people who keep leaving me messages?"'' Safehouse_Gameplay_3.png|A clue to the whereabouts of the unknown callers. Category:Chapter